


岁晚青山路

by LaNouvelleJuliette



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNouvelleJuliette/pseuds/LaNouvelleJuliette
Summary: 羊叔子提前灭吴AU。
Relationships: 机云, 羊陆
Kudos: 5





	1. 楔子

**过江以后，马车载着他们一路向洛阳去。清润的水气渐渐淡了，隐没在江北的长草之中。车内寂静一片，沉寂得像一潭死水，只余下衣料摩擦的窸窣，和少年人压抑的低声叹息。陆机和陆云都垂着头，手边便是送来的成堆简册，但他们一眼也不去看。**

**他们还从未踏上过江北的土地，也许他们曾经想过，但绝不是以这样的方式。**

**父亲没有与他们同乘，偶尔会有与父亲在一处的晋人过来，提醒他们不要忘记了学书作文。陆机很不情愿，他的不情愿从来都分明地写在外表上，清晰得有些露骨。这种时候，陆云别无选择，只有默默地起身，江北的风拂动这吴地俊才的衣角，他实在是不习惯。**

**陆云向晋人学《老子》，开口渐渐地染上洛中口音，也会试着谈玄论道。现在，唯有他与兄长的才华，才能为他们已不复存在的国家争取些许颜面。**

**他写文章时，会偷着去看一旁的父亲。荆襄陷落以来，他们就落在晋军的手中。不久，两位兄长的死讯被王濬传到父亲身边，随后便是吴主降晋的讯息。**

**陆云将自己的文章递过去，垂下头。**

**他听见了。**

**像是那位入楚的息夫人，父亲的神色平静得可怕。同样无话可说，同样一语不发。**

**难堪的沉默充斥了每一处角落，包裹且窒息着他。在这长长的一段空白中，陆云站在原地，很久很久，只听见不知多远处的一声鸟啼。**

**不合时宜地，他想起了鹤。**

泰始十年的春正月，日食方过。日月不安，地上则更为扰动。不久前，晋军攻破荆襄，分兵直取建业。一向行事骄狂肆意的吴主，终于在晋骑的铁蹄下俯首称臣，舆榇自缚，在建业的城门等待着晋人的到来。

陆机不知道这个消息。

作为大司马的第四子，他生平第一次从父亲的手中接过长剑，领兵出征，便遭遇了一场大败。随后，他来到了这里。父亲不知所踪，而他与幼弟彼此安慰着，在死寂中数着日子。他的两位兄长已被派往了驻地，从晋人的零碎谈论中，他知道吴晋应当已经在那里交过兵，但每当他留意探查前方战报时，所有人便都缄口不言了。

这种时候，他唯一能做的，便是作诗，将自己的不安、忧愤与对过往的追忆，捻成一股又一股色泽黯淡的线，横纵相错织出诗赋。他织，不断地织，又丢弃他已雕琢好的字句。无论多么灿烂动人的锦绣文章，在他看来，都是鲜血染就。

他们兄弟所在的车里，无纸无笔，陆机只能与陆云相对，复述着那些词句。陆云起初会流泪，后来会笑，近乎歇斯底里地笑，掩着脸，衣袖上满是湿迹。陆机这时候总会说不出话来，他开口，也不知是哭是笑，慷慨议论在这里全无用处。

数日之后，在一个微寒的春夜，陆机听见窗外的雨声醒来，怀里的陆云仍在睡。他仰面看着他们所在的军帐帐顶，毫无夜起的困意。他是梦着兵败时的场景醒来的，血腥味似乎仍旧萦绕在鼻端，他看见，吴国军士的尸体顺着江水流下，他记得自己的无能为力。陆机举起手，他的手中空无一物。

没有笔，更没有剑。

“阿兄。”

他没有转过头，只是放下手，更紧地拥抱着怀中的幼弟。

“陛下会降吗？”

陆机下意识地摇头，后来又点了点头。

陆云很久没有再说一句话。陆机闭上眼，模模糊糊地想了很多，渐渐睡意袭来了，他在半梦半醒间，听到陆云略带哽咽的提问——

“那父亲呢？”

陆机醒了，这一夜，他再也不能睡去。

三日后，他们终于得以离开，走出帐门的那一刻，阳光显得单调又刺眼。陆机尽可能地睁开眼看着那轮初日，却被刺出了满眼泪水，水意朦胧间，他看见了父亲。

他看见，陆抗消瘦了很多，看上去弱不胜衣，偶尔还会咳上几声，正站在一辆马车前，有人扶着他登车。

陆机不顾他们周围的晋军，正欲奔到车前，衣袖却被陆云拉住了。陆云冲他摇了摇头。

父亲乘上前面的车，他们乘上另一辆车。在大军出发之际，一个晋人从前车独自走下来，驾车之人想要上前帮忙，他抬手挥退，亲自卷起前襜后帷，仔仔细细地看这一对陆氏兄弟。陆机毫不理会对方的目光，自顾自坐端正，抬起头，口气冷淡地问：“你们要去哪里？”

他得到了他最不愿接受的答案。

暮色从车外漫进来，马蹄声细碎地响起，吴地的风景被他们落在身后。那些江南的烟水、华亭与江陵的鹤鸟、建业的梅花，即将被亘古流动不息的江水隔开。马车正在向北行进。父亲在前，他们在后。

那个卷起车帘的晋人，眉目温和，气度清雅，似是一个令人见而心喜的君子。面对陆机的提问，他笑了笑，说：

我们去洛阳。


	2. 二陆初来

洛阳的春季，来得自然不算早。

到底是北地，此时春寒正盛，习惯轻薄衣衫的南人根本禁受不住。行路至第三个夜晚，有人为陆机陆云送来御寒的轻裘。陆机把手搁在衣料上，顺着纹路抚摸而下。衣物颇厚，更兼衬上了毛皮，触感却温软顺滑。

陆云正冻得难耐，取来试了一试，这领裘衣披在身上且轻且暖，极为合身，量裁显然费了不少心思。陆云紧了紧衣衫，又叹了口气，正欲脱下，陆机却按住他的手，又把自己的那件取过来，加在他的身上。

陆机的衣衫较陆云的宽大，陆云裹着这两重裘衣，虽然融暖，却显得不伦不类。

“我不惧寒，你却生得文弱，多穿些。”

陆机的声音很平稳，深处却隐藏着一丝不可察觉的颤动。

见他坚持，陆云了解他的脾性，只得摇摇头，不去同他争辩，像往常一样吹灭房中唯一的灯火，钻进兄长怀中。陆机反拥住自己的幼弟，裸露的手臂被衣上的毛皮蹭得有些痒。

他不愿意披上晋人的赠衣，就算接受了这份屈辱的恩惠，他还是心有不甘。但在处处冰冷的江北，陆机心中一片迷茫，他不知道他还能坚持多久。

浸于肌肤，浃于骨髓的北地春寒，也不知何时才能熬过去。

第二日晨起，听外面的动静，陆机知道前方不远处便是洛阳。在车马歇息的间隙，看守他们的兵士不再那样沉默严肃时，陆机站在马车前，定定地看着父亲的方向。父亲孤身一人，似乎有随从要上前搀扶他，被他斥退，举手投足间仍旧是那个含谦冲温雅于外，风骨刚直于内的吴大司马。陆机心中莫名感到宽慰。

他略略移开些目光，装作在端详晋军的旗帜与军服。旗帜鲜明，军服严整，足见统帅治军有方。在一排冷气森然的冰刃与军士之间，前些天来看他们的那个晋人，却是唯一不穿军服甲胄的人。

陆机转过去，发现父亲和他看的是同一个方向，父亲目光中凝聚着他看不清，也不愿看得太清的东西，他看到父亲的眼神，心中那股不知所起的烦躁又生发出来。大军要前进了，陆机索性爬回车中去。

上午光足日暖，陆云脱下裘衣在车内铺开，陆机倾身帮他抚平衣上的褶皱，融暖的皮毛与简素得宜的剪裁，本该是彼此辉映的搭配，看在陆机眼中，却是另一种意味。他摸到一处衣褶，没有细细抚平，而是抓起布料，死死拧在手中。眼见那春水般柔和平静的衣料线条，被他皱成了解分不开的乱麻。陆机不知道自己在做什么，他只是想这样做，这是少年人的做法，像是和一个看不见的对手怄气。

对于如今的他，就连这一点愿望也要被剥夺。陆机听见背后有人唤他还未真正用上的字。

士衡。

但那不是他的父亲。

他听出声音，住了手，可也没有真正松开手。他背对着来人，呼吸变得急促而起伏不定：“你是羊公。”

羊祜，羊叔子，羊公，羊将军，不论怎样称呼，他留给人的印象总是温和端肃的。陆机年幼时常常趴在父亲怀里，听父亲有意无意地提到这位江对岸的名士，提起诗赋，提起西陵。一个人能把这么多不同的特质融于一身，能让人一见倾心，也能让人怀恨良久。陆机常常怀疑，世上是否真的有这样的人。

正如他总是不明白，父亲与羊祜的关系，是敌是友，曾经没有那么重要。然而现在，随着洛阳的逼近，这一条划分的界限越发明显深刻，犹如一道无法跨越的天堑。

晨光欲亮时，陆抗醒了。他看了看渐晓的天色，看了看身边的陈设，最后才把沉默的目光投到身边人身上。他不说话，羊祜却愿意在闲暇时与他谈上几句，关于陆氏兄弟的近况，陆抗会专注地听，但他依然吝于向讲述人分享一句话，乃至于一个眼神。

“士衡当时的模样，守卫都以为他在效仿豫让故事。天寒了，一时找不到合适的衣料，就裁开了我的旧裘衣。”羊祜替陆抗理好被褥，含着笑看他，“毕竟士衡士龙年岁尚小。”

“前面便是洛阳，等入了城，再去寻合适的衣物。”

“幼节。”

陆抗不去理身上的暖裘，转头看向身旁景色。

入洛的道路平顺得出人意料，他们被裹挟在晋军的洪流中一路北行。陆抗这些日子睡得昏沉，就算是醒了，也不与羊祜多通言语。

主将终日与俘获的吴人共乘，同食同寝。军中上下虽然爱戴羊公，不好多言，却也不免在私下起了好奇之心，看着羊陆二人所乘马车的眼光也掺进了别样意味。

大军即将抵达洛阳时，他们在洛水畔歇了一晚，人人都知道都城近在咫尺，不论是封赏接宴，还是父母妻子的迎接，都已经触手可及，欢腾的气息任凭怎样压也压抑不住，就是封进酒坛中，也要探出一丝扑鼻香气，勾得兵将们都失了神智。

过不了几日，定然还要开宴，这一夜不过是简单地寻欢作乐，众人饮酒时却下了十足的功夫。酒过三巡，其余人都喝得眼饧骨软，被扶回寝帐休憩，羊祜却端着酒杯坐着，含笑送走一个又一个不省人事的将领。直到帐中无人，四下空寂了起来，他才起身，离去。

北地的冬季干冷，星空也就显得格外分明。洛水上空布着星子，汇流成光彩游溢的天河，水天相映，彼此光明。独自停在水边的马车，也就显得孤单可怜。

车是独一辆的，人却有了一双。

陆抗仍然在睡，不知几分真几分假。羊祜也不去扰他，自顾自看着手中的书简，偶尔乏了，也看一看怀中人的睡颜。陆抗生得像他的父亲，眉眼间还有外祖父的残存姿容，尽管他已经不再是少年了，依然称得上颇有颜色。羊祜不自觉抬起手，轻轻描摹着对方那张脸的轮廓曲线，替他抿好鬓角，擦去不知从何而来的薄汗。

他的动作温柔，唤醒了一个不愿醒的人。

车外水天的盛景，并没有让陆抗的状况缓和多少，他只是坐在水边，望着不见的远方，烟水相接处浓淡深浅，不比江陵山川。

**陆抗第一次见到洛水，不久后，他会第一次见到洛阳。**

羊祜想着，不由得拥得更紧，好像怀中的人会被这城吞噬，或是随流而远去。他与陆抗坐在洛水之滨，望着晋人的满天星宿，他想，那里面会有属于陆幼节的那一颗。

“我们出发时，我修书给陛下，陛下同意了。”

陆抗转过头看他，他却看不清陆抗的神色。

“入洛之后，你先住在我家中，士衡士龙也是如此。”羊祜也一样看着陆抗，语气柔和，却不容拒绝。

一个聪明人，却做出这样的错事来。陆抗不说话，眼底幽深一片，不知压着多少恩怨爱憎的翻覆。他听羊祜向他讲洛阳的风物，讲之后如何安置吴人，讲陆氏二子的前程。他静静听了一会儿，然后很自然地推开羊祜，说：“我倦乏了，想来君亦然。”

马车离水近，陆抗自顾自上了车，衣角隐没在车帘之后，犹如黑夜隐去最后的夕晖。洛水上的风由远而近，吹动羊祜未曾被盔甲覆盖的衣衫，他站在原地，伫立到遍体生凉。

这里是洛阳。

马车从铜驼大街上过。

洛阳，洛阳，所有吴国君臣追求这么多年而不可得的洛阳，此刻就在他们脚下，以征服者的姿态。

走进羊家的门时，陆抗注意到陆云显得心神不宁，脸上满是憔悴之色，未免有些忧心。陆云体弱易病，像极了做父亲的自己，入洛后能否适应水土也未可知。他刚要转头去问几句话，走在他身前的羊祜站住了，又让到一旁，引这些南方的远客入室。

进门时，原本一脸倦色的机云却怔住了，神色由惊诧，转为空茫，最终迸射出些微的欣喜。

这是一间书房，陈设朴素简单，除却书卷，唯有一案一席，一张矮榻，其上堆放着简册，却不显凌乱。陆机站在满室书中，浑然忘我，只觉得俯仰间乐趣非常。

陆抗也随着羊祜走过去，走到窗边，冬日的阳光恰到好处地照在他脸上，显得柔和许多。这扇窗是半开的，正在席案之上，横伸着一枝半开的素色梅花。枝干盘虬花叶繁盛，正好从窗外探进来，还未到花开最盛的时节，花半阖半放，不知盛极而凋时，会不会有残瓣落在书上。

矮榻上的书摆得整齐，陆机陆云禁不住走到榻前细看，一时顾不得礼仪。一路上观察羊祜待他们父子的举止态度，他们都想着，这大约是个自小研习儒学的名士。可榻上分明摆着老庄，还附着一些未写完的批注。陆云看得入了迷，心中又是好奇，又是期冀。

做注人正与陆抗并肩而立，指着那树探入书房的梅花，笑说若是今年雪下得足，可带着孩子去庭中扫雪折花，酿成醇酒，来年开春再饮用，也是一桩妙事。

他说，洛阳的雪景很美，气势浩大有如积玉，想来不久后就能见到。

他说，幼节，最多到暮春时节，我在朝中的事便可了结，只待回泰山退傅挥金，之后或是回江陵，或是去吴郡，全凭你的心意。

室中静得很不寻常，陆抗的目光始终凝在花上，像是能生生把那朵梅花看到绽开。他的心思难以忖度，症结却不难猜测。羊祜和陆抗说话，好像提着盏孤灯在深河中行走，听得见耳畔水声，满眼都是深沉夜色，他只是走着，向前走着，盼望最终能将这段幽深曲折的吴中河流趟过，守得云开月明。

陆机目不转睛地看着两人，他看见羊祜的手似乎正摸索着去寻陆抗的，却硬生生停在半路，换成了一个平静又温和的眼神，一声轻叹，一句话：

“你终究是来了。”


	3. 番外1：咸宁四年

黎明的黑暗尚未为日光驱散，视物朦胧。彻夜读书闲谈，床边灯烛早已用尽，勉强点起了灯，也只得照见室内一隅。

隆冬时分，北地的日出远远晚于南方，二陆却早在江南待惯了，一旦晨起，再难以睡去。陆机方欲起身披衣，就被满室寒气冻得一颤。他顾不得寒冷，赤着双足跑到窗前，推窗远望，虽然天色尚暗，他也能看见处处堆琼积玉，天地间素净一片，平日里望惯的青山，也只余下曲线柔和的起伏，洛阳城分明是下了一夜的雪。那样厚重纯粹的白色，他只在祖父留下的御赐白裘上窥得过一二。何况是满城素裹，远近高低，无处不含情态。

陆机被冷风吹得受不住，这才恋恋不舍地收回眼光，闭上窗户坐回床头。室内毕竟比床边融暖些，暖意一刺，陆机才晓得手脸隐隐作痛，露在寒风中的肌肤早已通红，触手处还有些僵。陆云推开衾枕，探出自己在被中暖过的手，覆在兄长手上，又抬手轻揉陆机被冻僵的双颊，不无责备道：“吴郡也有冬雪，见了洛阳的雪，阿兄怎么却看呆了。”

洛阳的雪，与吴郡小雪自然天差地别。今年冬寒，这场雪更是下得纷绵，气势磅礴地压在每户人家的屋瓦上，门前屋后积了足足三尺的雪。陆机昨夜入睡时，听见庭中折枝之声，便已猜得一二。南人初次见得北地大雪，又是新奇又是惊诧，恨不得取了暖裘来，到外头尽兴赏雪。

想归想，人子之礼还是照执不误。冬温而夏凊，昏定而晨省。陆机陆云急忙起身洗漱着衣。两人收拾停当，彼此相看，陆云又替兄长整了整衣冠，确认不出差错后，这才去见父亲。

到了羊公房中，却发现父亲还拥被未起，羊公正坐在父亲床边，端着热气氤氲的药碗，哄着半睡半醒的父亲喝药。房中点炉熏香，陆机陆云不知北地气候如何，防患未然，特意多穿了些，在满房暖意中竟穿不住，出了一层薄汗。

见他们来了，陆抗勉强睁开眼，极为艰难地起了身，羊祜要动手扶他，他拧过身子不肯，逼得身旁人收回手才罢休。陆机陆云看得心中微酸，只是低头不语。半晌，陆抗开口欲言，却带出一串咳嗽，羊祜替他顺了几回气，他才哑着嗓子说道：“你们去罢，羊公为你们寻了一个本地的侍从，说得一口洛阳话，你们用心去学，日后总会有用处。”

陆机垂下头，眼泪险些夺眶而出。他用力眨了眨眼，收回那些难抑的泪水，和陆云一同回道谨遵父命。他不记得自己是怎么随着那个洛阳侍从离开的，每一步都像踩在被炭火烧红的刀刃上，他碎裂的清傲与自尊，割得他鲜血淋漓，吴地大族的矜持在洛阳的冬雪中显得剔透而脆弱，不堪一击。

侍从从简单的日常用语教起，一字一句，极为耐心。陆机陆云毕竟聪慧过人，即便开口含着满满的委屈怨愤，半天下来，也学了个大概。坐在书案前，陆机偏过一点头，去看窗外未停的大雪。天已经大亮了，雪景更显得莹白可爱。二陆本就是诗文风流的少年才子，见到此景，早已没有心思去学陌生的北地口音。

陆机想，等到侍从教完，自己便带着幼弟出门去。

出门去——

“士衡要去做什么？”

“最想的，是在大雪中打个滚，不过未免有些不雅。还是挽着士龙去赏梅花来得妥当。替父亲择一枝插在瓶里聊为清供，只是怕被房里的炉火熏败了……”陆机才思敏捷，转瞬间已把自己的游玩计划和盘托出，讲到一半，四下寂静无声，只余下庭中雪落的细小声响。陆机这才觉得哪里不对，慌忙打住话头。

抬头一看，羊祜正负手立于他的书案前，一脸笑意，看足了陆机慌乱的窘态，这才缓缓道：“等这阵雪歇了，自然放你们出去玩。”

陆机垂头应了一声。

看他模样，羊祜不由得叹了口气，让侍从退下，自己坐到陆机陆云身边，说道：“有些话，不该由我来说。你们年纪幼小，本不应当委屈你们。”陆机陆云不说话，眼眶又红了红。

“学会洛阳音韵，今后不管是辩谈，还是诗赋文论，在洛阳都会方便些。茂先上次同我说过，若士衡依洛阳音作一篇赋，那些心气过高的北人读了，定然自叹弗如。要是辩谈，今后你们见了王衍王夷甫，此人浮华虚诞，却自恃清高。以其人之音驳人，也更有底气。”

陆云听得懵懵懂懂，他近来在学习玄学清谈，颇有精进，自然听闻过王氏之名，却不知道羊祜和王衍之间有什么故事。心道羊公一直是个宽宏温雅之人，对这王夷甫，怎么竟嫌弃到这般地步。

“你们虽是吴人，将来在朝廷中成为良臣柱石，闻名南北，继你们父祖之业，也未可知。”羊祜起身，笑道，“也不知我能不能看到那一天。”

陆机陆云一时说不出话，心中也不知是何滋味。

“你们先出去玩罢，庭中植梅处，养了一只从江陵泽中带来的鹤，你们更熟悉鹤鸟，可与它亲近亲近。”羊祜说罢，便离开了，留下机云兄弟在原地，久久不动。

门外雪停了，踩在未被碰触过的积雪上，自有沉沉响声。陆机拉着陆云的手，在梅树下前行。红梅上压了白雪，颜色鲜明，陆机禁不住伸手去攀，却惊动了一树的雪。两人从树下爬起时，发间身上尽是雪，贴近肌肤处便化成了水，一路流到衣底，教人不由得一惊。

说要替父亲折一枝开得最好的梅花，陆机却久久不能决定，总觉得这枝娇美多姿，那枝清峻不群，各有各的风致。他们年岁尚轻，身量未足，觑得高处的一枝梅花最美，却只得折下低枝的梅花，梅枝盈怀，只是还未寻到那只传说中的江陵鹤。

陆云失望地叹了口气，看陆机拨开积雪梅枝寻鹤，落了满身雪，活像少年白头，便扯了扯兄长的袖子，问他可愿意回去。

话音刚落，梅树后隐隐传出两人的谈话声，陆机听得出那是洛阳音，其中一人大约是羊公，另外一人说话声响不大，似是久病体虚。还未待陆机抖掉满头白雪整理仪容，梅枝簌簌一颤，两人倒是先向他们走了过来。

陌生人面容苍白，自颈部以下都裹得严严实实，印证了陆机先前的猜测。那人端详了一番陆机陆云的容貌，又看着陆机身上的雪和满怀的梅花枝，转头问羊祜：“这个雪人，便是陆氏子？”

羊祜扫了一眼陆机，看上去颇为无奈：“两个都是。”

“大雪过后，叔子家的满园梅树，恐怕都要秃了头。”客人微微一笑。陆机赧然，抱着那些梅枝，拿也不是，放也不是。所幸羊祜替他们解了围，接过陆机的花枝道：

“低枝难择，高处的梅枝，少年人折不到，难怪折了这么多。士衡士龙喜欢哪一枝梅花？不如由我来代劳。”

陆机眼睛望向方才看中的高枝梅花，却是不动。陆云松了口气，施了个礼，转身指着兄长看向的那枝梅花，用自己学会的洛阳音，一字一顿，清清脆脆地说：“有劳羊公。”

陆机抱着梅花，陆云持着梅花，跟着羊祜和羊祜的客人，一道去寻找那只鹤。每次转过花树前，羊祜都要不无担心地看一眼客人，终于忍不住心中忧虑，低声说道：“元凯，今日你突然到访，我都不曾告诉你。那只鹤性子冷傲，经常啄伤人，较鹅有过之而无不及，你要当心。”

客人附到羊祜耳边，回答同样声音极轻，陆机陆云听不见，却一字不差地落在羊祜耳中：“朝野皆知，性情最冷淡的鹤，如今被叔子养在自己的房中，其余普通鸟禽，又何足为惧。”

陆机自然不知道两人在谈些什么，他也没有见过哪只鹤会啄他，他自顾自低头细看，雪地上显出了斑驳的痕迹，拨开几枝梅花，那只鹤正在陆机的面前，用喙梳理羽毛。

陆机笑起来，鹤让他心中自然而然地感到亲切，他伸手抚摸鹤洁白如新雪的羽毛，鹤看进他的眼睛，靠近了些，随后仰起曲线优美的纤长脖颈，向天发出一声悠长的清唳。

陆云在他身后，静静地看着，看那只鹤鸣唳之后翩然起舞，姿态优雅美妙，前所未见。随后赶来的两人立在不远处，怔在原地，羊祜看着鹤的舞姿，喃喃感叹：“自那次宴客之后，这只鹤已经许久不舞了，不意今日还能一见。”

“或许是个吉兆。”

羊祜却不说话了，他想了更多，想得更远，他想到自己床上的病人。杜预博学多才，若是南方的鹤愿意在自己的面前起舞，或许如他所说，这是吉兆，陆抗的病大概会有起色，他在春天对陆抗许下共游的约定，不久后也能实现。这些事都过于美好，他甚至不敢细想，生怕未来的发展不如人意，不能满足他想象中的每一个细节。

直到天色渐暗，华灯初上，他们才带着陆机陆云离开。自陆家人入洛住进羊家后，这里便多雇了一个吴地厨子，应季时也会做几次莼菜鲈脍，虽然陆机私下里觉得远不如家乡风味，毕竟可以聊慰思乡之情。

今夜做的也是吴地菜肴，陆机陆云早已累了，饭后显得疲倦不堪，羊祜也嘱咐他们去歇息，自来和杜预说话。

杜预看着面前的稻饭鱼羹，以及吴酸佐料，一时语塞。用完饭不久，就推说自己今天还未翻开过左传，为之牵肠挂肚寝食难安，与友人辞别离开。

羊祜独自站在庭中，庭前还堆放着陆机陆云挑出的梅枝，他答应替他们拣出好的送给他们父亲，临动手时，又未免踌躇。灯影横斜，淡黄的光映得红梅颜色柔淡了不少。他长长地叹了一口气，终究还是坐下来，仔细挑选剪插，凑成一瓶，抱着这瓶姿态万千的梅花，回到房中。

陆抗自然早就醒了，正倚在床上看书。羊祜过去将花放在窗下，回头看了一眼陆抗专心读书时的侧脸，只觉柔和美好，心中也为之一软。他更完衣，便凑过去问陆抗：“幼节可觉得好些了？”

“午后便不咳了，刚服过药，想来没有大碍。”

羊祜想起午后时分，请来的名医看过陆抗病情，长舒了一口气，说南人体质禁不住严寒，更兼陆抗本身就体弱多病，只是要多注意保暖滋补。他心想杜元凯果真不负武库之名，连卜筮之术都略通一二，心下快慰，又过去握上陆抗的手，柔声问他：“这是什么书？”

陆抗不答，把书递给他看，赫然是一部《六韬》。

羊祜不知该说什么了，他看着陆抗过分沉静的眼睛，过了好一会，才想起那瓶梅花。他把花捧给陆抗看，又把与陆机陆云折梅观鹤的事说与陆抗听。陆抗听着，眼中略无波动，末了，只是礼数周全地说道：

“有劳羊公。”

灯灭了，四处安静得过分，更显得梅花的幽香游溢浮动，似有还无。陆抗的身体还是有些凉，羊祜有心替他暖一暖，又不好动作。他又难以入眠，满心满眼都是荆州旧事。两人各为其主时，反而有来有往，亲密非常。如今天下一统，他们终于能够同居一室，甚至得以同床共枕，陆抗待他却疏离有礼。他翻过身，在一片黑暗中，看着陆抗的方向。

在黑暗中，陆抗的气息柔软又清淡，渐渐近了几分，像一个甜而易碎的梦。陆抗在亲吻他，像当年一样，动作轻缓却难耐。羊祜起初以为自己是在梦中，后来却也不管这么多了，在暖被底覆上故交的身体，为两人宽衣解带。顾及陆抗还未完全病愈，他不敢动作太重。陆抗却咬上他的耳垂，问：“叔子裹足不前，可是怕染上病气？”

羊祜自然从善如流地改变了做法，与陆抗重温了一遍当年的鸳梦。云雨欢合的时候，一缕寒梅香气还萦绕在他鼻端，他没来由地想：寒梅入温室，不知是否会被熏败。但身下人的迎合让他不再想那么多那么远，此刻只有怀中人才显得真实。情到浓时，陆抗在他耳边说的话尽是吴音，和柔清举，却不难想象其中内容。

高潮以后，羊祜把陆抗抱在怀里，感觉他的身体变得更温热了些，没来由地觉得安定。

简单清洗了一番，两人肌肤相贴地睡在同一床暖衾中，陆抗的声音响起，带着情潮后的满足与疲惫：“明天，我想和你们一同去看一看雪。”

“记得多穿衣服，今年的冬天冷得过分。”

陆抗在他怀里笑了，问：“有多冷？”

“大寒之寒。”

是日大寒，涕泪成冰。

后记：

第二天，羊祜敲锣打鼓给杜预送去一块碑，上书：

铁口直断，神算灵蛇 （x）


	4. 番外2：绝人以环

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：有生子内容。

“抚吴？”

寂静得近乎于死寂的房内，因这句话多了不少生气，然而这犹如投石入水，在一瞬间的波动后，只留下一圈又一圈意味不明的涟漪，便再也没有声响了。

羊祜料到了陆抗的反应，并没有多少讶异。他端正了一下衣冠，望了床上的陆抗一眼。陆抗也意识到自己失态，咳了一声，转过头去向着墙壁的方向，低低地说：“倒也不是多么意外。”

吴地新平，吴人依然多有不服，总有人打着前朝宗室的旗号作乱。羊祜曾经领兵伐吴，又在吴人中颇有声望，由他负责抚吴事宜，是极为合理，又显得有些微妙的决定。

司马炎问他的时候，是个天气晴好的午后。天子并没有摆开盛饰铺张的排场，而是到了他府中，与他私下商议，只不过商议之时，总让人觉得像是言犹未尽。议定之后，凝滞的气氛总算消散了几分。晋帝随着他在府内四处走动，偶尔谈一谈其他羊氏子弟的近况，走到书房时，却从门内转出一个一团稚气的孩子来，手里不知攥着了什么物事，在阳光下泛出金属的光泽。

那孩子把手中的东西捧给羊祜看，又清清脆脆地唤道：“阿父。”

司马炎的神情立时变得复杂起来，而当羊祜低头与那孩子交谈时，这份复杂里更多了几分难言的味道。羊祜和夏侯氏的女儿早已成人出嫁，他们没有儿子，这是人尽皆知的事实。他立在书房门外的树荫里，看着孩子没有血缘的父亲把那孩子交给匆忙赶来的婢女。

“今后不要教小陆郎四处乱走了。”

羊祜从来不直呼这个幼子的名，大概是因为他叫陆耽——陆耽并没有离开，他习惯了腻在羊祜的身边。吴亡之时他还太年幼，自从来到洛阳后，更分不清兄长们所坚持的敌我内外。比起羊祜，生父待他反而显得冷淡。

司马炎像是毫不介怀地看着陆耽，他生得很像陆抗，足够让人一眼分辨出他的血缘。这一下，他想起来自己没有说完的话，拜王衍王戎所赐，这已经成了洛阳闹得满城风雨的传闻——

陆幼节有了一个新的孩子。

归命侯听说这件事之后，正执在手里的棋子半天落不下去。司马炎低头看了看棋局，笑道：“朕也不知这里面有几分虚，几分实。”

那步棋还是落下去了，孙皓的力道之大震起了好几个其余的棋子，发出几声错杂的脆响：

“不关我事。”

司马炎并不觉得陆氏的事情会是阻碍，甚至反而是助益。吾士则的话实在富有诱惑力。

而那些反叛的吴人，总标榜自己是吴国宗室，今日看来，他们的所谓宗室血统，恐怕还没有羊叔子未出世的孩子那样靠近长沙桓王的血脉。

陆抗恹恹地躺在床上，他平素体弱，如今更是不能够多动。羊祜在离开前说了什么，他似乎也没有听。

他一夜未能入眠，一直看着挂在帐上的绣囊，那里面贮存的是父亲留下的金环。大皇帝将它赐给了父亲，却不知道这原来是一对。更为讽刺的是，这一对珍品的另一半，曾经静默地卧在江北的一个树洞中。

得知他腹中消息的那个晚上，羊祜极力压抑着自己的喜悦，陆抗却还是觉察到了。他也是这样，无言地望着那个绣囊。羊祜顺着他的目光看去，将他的手握在自己温暖的手中。

羊祜大概是真的离开了，陆抗思忖了半晌，还勉强支起身来，取下绣囊，解开的时候，手底却是一沉。

囊中分明有两枚金环。

羊祜知道他的心思，从不去碰触那些象征着故国的遗物。他取出两枚金环，放在手中反复比较：南方的那一枚多有刻痕，是父亲受赐后在军中日夜携带留下的痕迹。北方的那一枚有些蚀缺，也许是因为在树中放置日久。

他看久了，竟然怔怔地流下泪来。入洛以来，他多次背人涕下，这次却不知道，更多是为了父亲，为了吴人，还是为了晋人。

有叩门声，他听见陆耽怯怯地问：“父亲在吗？”陆抗匆匆抹去眼泪，又恢复端肃严整的父亲形象，那两枚金环却在动作间落在了床下。陆抗如今的身体捡拾得慢，陆耽已凑到床前，替他捡起金环，讨好般地说：

“我前些天拿了床帐上的，又拿了阿父的，放到了一处来。阿父上次见了，和我说了些我不懂的话。我拿去问士衡阿兄，阿兄却训了我一顿。”

陆抗叹了口气，问：“他和你说了些什么话？”

陆耽思索了很久，最后才道：“他说……”

他说：

绝人以环，其何故也。

**⚠️下面是羊陆孕车⚠️**

羊祜推开门时，正撞见陆抗握着金环，暗自垂泪的模样。他僵在当地，不知道应该进还是应该退。陆抗似乎也怔住了，沉默不语地看着他，神色迷茫，像是看着一个易碎的好梦。

但事情总是要做的，话也是要说的。

“幼节。”羊祜关上门，缓缓坐到床边，发觉情势不对的陆耽早已出去了，他便取代了幼子的位置，他握住了陆抗的手。

他又该说些什么呢。

陆抗大概会怨恨他，在多年的对峙与似真似假的亲好后，他还是挥师南下东进，一路踏破了建业。他在荆襄便迫使陆抗同行，隐瞒了陆晏陆景的死讯。载着陆抗的马车驶向建业的吴宫，这个陆幼节来过无数次，却依然陌生的地方。

王浑取笑吴人都是亡国之余，羊祜身上却丝毫不见这种作风。哪怕是他们成事的当晚，在醉酒后的意乱情迷里，羊祜依然是柔和冷静的，进退有节，规行矩步。

他们有了孩子，有了所谓吴晋之好的最佳佐证。陆抗应该是恨他的，恨他对吴地的占有，对自己的占有，对陆氏血脉的占有。吴郡陆氏的分支里，会永远烙印进羊氏的血统。

羊祜只是坐着，沉默着。

他记得促成一切的那一夜，他的部将们像是报复之前他对他们灌下的美酒一般，轮流在建业对他劝醉。喝到半酣后，他才想到，他入吴以来，严令军队不得侵犯吴人，更不许私纳吴女。这些躁动不安的人们，是否筹划着让他带头破除自己的命令？他无从知晓。

不知是部将起哄的喧闹，还是内心的低语，有声音对他说：现在陆幼节是你的了，你尽可以侵占他，征服他，像推倒吴国的江防一样凌御其上。陆抗必然会恨他，就像他痛恨自己一样。

温热的呼吸缠绕上来，陆抗倾过身，亲吻在他的脸颊上。

“当心孩子。”

他们小心地避开陆抗已经显出圆润弧度的腹部，这或许是羊祜唯一的嗣子，他们不得不谨慎。陆抗跨坐在羊祜身上，在他的怀抱里，他吻上来，动作轻车熟路。

陆抗低着头，又从下向上，满怀期冀地看着他。这是他的敌人，是他的知己，是他的情人。主动的人依旧是陆抗，他抬起腰，缓慢地容纳了来自江北的兵刃，柔软得像是他们都熟悉的汉水。

汉水落他怀里，融成情欲的泥沼，他们都深陷其中。陆抗咬住了他的耳垂。有人管吴人叫貉子，倒不是没有理由的，羊祜不合时宜地想笑。陆抗显然注意到他的走神，开始不满地动作起来。陆幼节在他的怀中缓慢地摆动着腰肢，寻找着让他们都得到满足的深浅位置，呻吟着，叫着他的字。

父亲教养他，吴主让他在朝中立身，不是为了让他为敌将生儿育女的。看见了金环，陆抗有些悲哀地想：如果父亲知道自己睡在北人的床上，又会作何感想？

高潮来临时，陆抗埋首在羊祜的颈窝里，他喘息，身体紧密地贴合着，这实在是久违的感受。

而他们的孩子夹在他们之间，羊祜看不见，却能触及那一处生命的起伏律动，像等待春来的树种，一个难解开的谜。


End file.
